Republic of Turkicstan
Republic of Turkicstan (Türkistan Cumhuriyeti - Turkish, ''Turkicstan Respublikası - ''Azerbaijani, ''Тюркская Республика - ''Russian) is a country located in East Asia, covering the former Turkic States of Turkey, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Tajikstan, Kyrgyzstan aswell as North Cyprus. History Formation In 1985, the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus was officially recognized by the United Nations as a sovereign country, and was integrated into the Republic of Turkey in 1986, under the terms of the Treaty of Lefkosa, and officially became the United Republic of Turkey. During this time, the countries of Turkic countries of Turkmenistan, Tajikstan, Kyrgyzstan and Azerbaijan threatened by the nearby countries of the USSR, and the Popular Republic of China began talks with Turkey in 1988, about a federation of almagation of the Turkic states, for defence and economic benefits, and the Treaty of Ashgabat was signed by the leaders of the respective conutries, for an almagation of the Turkic states, their government, military and land to become Turkicstan. 2005 Civil War In 2005 the Turkmen Advancement Party began the Turkicstan Civil War, lasting 6 months, and resulting in the loss of the Turkmen Province after they wished to become independant, although it seemed the party has alterior motives other than the apparant 'Liberation of Turkmen People.' Annexation of Armenia, and Georgia In 2012, fears rised over World War III, began to shake up some smaller countries governments, including Armenia, and Georgia. In May 2012, civil unrest arose in Armenia, and Georgia later in the month, and the countries governments beame unstable. Turkicstan troops invaded the countries to keep the peace, as governments began to collapse under pressure. Turkicstan continued to occupy the country. On 14 May, the governments of the three countries, made an agreement, that the countries of Armenia, and Georgia would be annexed by Turkicstan, for defence and economic benefits, with the condition that the countries remain Autonomus Regions of Turkicstan, and that they have limited power other their provinces. The annexation will be official on Friday the 20th May 2012. Politics and Government Government Turkicstan is a parliamentary representative democracy. Since its foundation as a republic in 1988, Turkicstan has developed a strong tradition of secularism. Turkicstan constitution governs the legal framework of the country. It sets out the main principles of government and establishes Turkicstan as a unitary centralized state. The President of the Republic is the head of state and has a largely ceremonial role. The president is elected for a five-year term by direct elections. Executive power is exercised by the Prime Minister and the Council of Ministers which make up the government, while the legislative power is vested in the unicameral parliament, the Grand National Assembly of Turkicstan. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature, and the Constitutional Court is charged with ruling on the conformity of laws and decrees with the constitution. The prime minister is elected by the parliament through a vote of confidence in the government and is most often the head of the party having the most seats in parliament. Every Turkic citizen has the right to vote once they turn 18. Military The Armed Forces of Turkicstan consists of the Army, the Navy and the Air Force. The Gendarmerie and the Coast Guard operate as parts of the Ministry of Internal Affairs in peacetime, although they are subordinated to the Army and Navy Commands respectively in wartime. Every fit male Turkic citizen otherwise not barred is required to serve in the military for a period ranging from three weeks to fifteen months, dependent on education and job location. Turkicstan does not recognise conscientious objection and does not offer a civilian alternative to military service. The Chief of the General Staff is appointed by the president and is responsible to the prime minister. The Council of Ministers is responsible to parliament for matters of national security and the adequate preparation of the armed forces to defend the country. However, the authority to declare war and to deploy the Turkicstan Armed Forces to foreign countries or to allow foreign armed forces to be stationed in Turkicstan rests solely with the parliament. Administrative Divisions See: Administrative Divisions of Turkicstan Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Turkicstan is carried out by several departments and agencies, all acting under the command of the Prime Minister of Turkicstan or mostly the Minister of Internal Affairs. The official drinking age is 18, along with voting age and the minimum driving age is 17. Turkic Police Force The police force is responsible for law enforcement in cities and some exceptional locations, such as airports, which they protect with the help of the customs office (Turkish: Gümrük Muhafaza). Traffic Police ensure the safety of transportation and also work with registration of vehicles. The Turkic Police Force also play a big part in important intelligence and counter-terrorist operations. The high command of the Turkic Police, situated in Ankara, is called the General Directorate of Security (Turkish: Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü). Every district also hosts a District Directorate (Turkish: İl Emiyet Müdürlüğü). The organization has a centralized hierarchy similar to that of the Turkic Armed Forces. In Turkicstan, Police officers wear navy-blue uniforms and caps. Patrol cars can be identified using the unique blue-white design and the writing “Polis” on the side doors and hood. Lieutenants and captains wear silver stars on their shoulders, highest ranking officers wear golden stars. Police officers are required to present their ID before approaching citizens. Turkic Military Police Military Police (Turkish= Askeri inzibat) is a small force that is under military command that handles cases directly relevant to military security and military crimes. Their area of jurisdiction is generally limited to military bases. But they also track down military criminals (draft dodgers and deserters). Some of the other duties they perform are, protection and VIP detail provided to important bases or commanders, control of traffic inside the bases and providing security in military courts. They can be identified using the very obvious “AS. İZ.”, printed in large letters across the front of their helmets. Foreign Relations Turkicstan is a long term member the United Nations, and is predecessor Turkey, was one of the founding countries. Popular Republic of China Turkicstan has uneasy relations with China, mainly because of Turkicstan's proximity to the country, aswell as the reason for the countries formation. Although the Turkicstan does engage in trade with the country. Allied States of America Turkicstan has neutral to good relations with the ASA, although because of the Middle Eastern War, the country is under close consideration. Union Of Everett The Union of Everett is strongly supportive of Turkicstan, and is also a member of NATO. Turkmenistan Turkicstan has extremely bad relations with Turkmenistan, over their human rights, inluding claims of racism. The Turkic president condemned the Turkmenstan president, Dmitry Ordulev over his 'idiotic' and 'egotistical' rule. Geography Turkicstan is located in East Asia, covering the former countries of Turkey, North Cyprus, Kyrgyzsan, Tajikstan and Azerbaijan. Turkicstan has land borders with Iraqistan, Popular Republic of China, and the Soviet Union It has very different climates with it located in different regions, the deserts and dry lakes of Turkmen Province and the mountains of Kyrgyz Province. Ismoil Somoni Peak is located in the Tajik Province. Economy Turkicstan has a mixed economy, fueled by abundant natural resources and tourism. The currency of Turkicstan is the Turkic Lira (TL) and the Central Bank of Turkicstan is the countries central bank, located in Ankara. Turkicstan is an oil rich state, with the large oil fields of former Turkmenistan. Oil along with Natural Gas is the largest export of Turkicstan. Energy Turkicstan is one of the largest exporters of oil and gas. It is also a large consumer of petroleum, with 9 in 10 citizens owning a vehicle. Nuclear Power is a growing energy source, currently with 4 Reactors nationwide. Transport Turkicstan has low taxation on motor vehicles, and fuel prices are considerably cheaper compared to other countries. 9 in 10 citizens own a vehicle, as public transport links outside of cities are poor, and in some less devloped areas none at all. Turkicstan has undergone recent investment in the improvement of its Motorways and roads. Including the a new motorway network in the Turkmen Province. Turkicstan has an improving air transport network, with large airports being Istanbul Ataturk Airport, Baku Heydar Aliyev Airport, and Ashgabat Airport. Turkicstan Airlines is the flag carrier of Turkicstan based in Istanbul Ataturk with other hubs in Ashgabat, Baku, Dunshanbe and Bishkek. Turkicstan has limited rail transport, mainly for the transportation of cargo. But in the most populated Province of Turkey, there is substantial rail connection between major cities. Demographics ''See Also - List of Cities in Turkicstan '' Languages There are 3 languages native to Turkicstan, Turkish, Azerbaijani and Turkmen. Turkish is the dominant and official language of the state, and is spoken in all provinces and all official state and government, Azerbaijani in Azerbaijan Province and Turkmen in Turkmen Province, Tajik and Kyrgyz. Russian is also spoken widely mainly in Kyrgyz and Tajik. Religion Turkicstan is a secular state with no official state religion; the Turkic Constitution provides for freedom of religion and conscience. Islam is the dominant religion of Turkicstan, it exceeds 99% if secular people of Muslim background are included. There are about 220,000 people of different Christian denominations, including Oriental Orthodox, Roman Catholics and Orthodox. Culture Turkicstan has a mix of cultures from different regions, although the predominant being Turkish Culture. Equal rights is an important part of Turkic culture, with equal rights for men and women strictly enforced. Racism is also a highly serious offence. Muslim culture is a large part of a portion of Turkic people, with Islam being the largest religion in the country, with 99% of secular people being Muslim or form muslim heritage, particularly in Turkey and Azerbaijan. , Category:Turkicstan